


Cookie?

by popgoestheculture



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popgoestheculture/pseuds/popgoestheculture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's first meeting with Violet, or at least the rest of the scene that we didn't see. Set during 2x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so be kind, but feedback is always welcome! Enjoy!

Peggy’s second morning in Los Angeles started off like any other, minus a brief sparring match with Jarvis. Once she admitted defeat and convinced Jarvis to change into something less athletic so he could give her a ride to work, Peggy got herself ready for the day, or at least as ready as she could be. As she got dressed, her mind wandered back to the events of the night before. Seeing Daniel being kissed by that blonde woman stirred up feelings that Peggy had thought she had successfully pushed aside. But no matter, there was a case to be solved, and that’s what Peggy would focus on. Letting herself get distracted by Daniel wouldn’t help anything.

After Jarvis dropped off Peggy at the Auerbach Theatrical Agency, she tugged on the R-S cabinet and went upstairs. When she got to her desk, she saw a memo addressed to her that said that Agents Beringer and White were sent to go retrieve Jane Scott’s body. Oh good, she thought to herself. The sooner they could analyze the substance that killed her, the better. She glanced over at Daniel’s office, only to discover that he wasn’t in yet. Perhaps Rose would know when he was expected to arrive. She could just call down to Rose, but if she went back downstairs, she could catch up with her for a few minutes. Rose wasn’t in yet when Peggy had arrived, but perhaps she would be by now. She headed back to the lobby, hopeful that she would see her friend. Instead, she saw a blonde woman wearing nurse’s whites who was holding a plate of cookies hovering around Rose’s desk. How odd, Peggy thought to herself. She had never heard of a musical act that involved dressing as a nurse, or at least not any kind of respectable act.

“Hello?” Peggy called out. “Are you here for-“

The other woman turned around and exclaimed, “Oh thank goodness!”

Peggy paused. “Um, pardon me?”

The nurse smiled and took a step towards Peggy. “Well, you’re not in a ridiculous costume, so I assume you’re not here for an audition, which means you must work here! Usually I just leave the cookies I bake for Daniel with Rose, but she’s not here yet and I wasn’t sure what to do because I’m going to be late for my shift, but I didn’t want to leave these cookies unattended. You never know who might come up and steal one,” she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Oh, so this was the woman from last night, Peggy thought to herself. “Ah, well Rose should be here any minute, so I bet they’d probably be okay for a few moments without supervision,” she said returning the nurse’s smile. There was something about her that put Peggy instantly at ease.

“If you say so, but if anything happens to them, I’m holding you responsible,” the nurse responded as she playfully wagged her finger at Peggy. She turned to set the plate of cookies down on Rose’s desk and smacked herself on the forehead.

“Where are my manners? I didn’t even introduce myself!” She extended her hand to Peggy as she smiled. “I’m Violet. It’s so nice to meet you!”

Peggy grasped Violet’s hand in return. “Peggy,” she replied with a smile. Really, it would so much easier if this woman was completely awful, but she seemed truly delightful. As if to further reinforce Peggy’s first impressions, Violet interrupted her thoughts.

“I just love your accent! I bet you get that a lot. You’re British, right? What part are you from?”

“London. Well, Hampstead actually,” Peggy replied.

“Hampstead? No kidding! My grandfather is from there. That makes us practically family! Here, have a cookie. I always bake too many,” Violet said as she handed Peggy a cookie.

Peggy took a bite. Damn, that’s one good cookie, she thought.

“Delicious,” Peggy commented through a mouthful of cookie.

“Thank you! So, how long are you going to be in L.A.?” Violet asked.

Peggy quickly swallowed the remainder of her cookie. “I’m not entirely sure. Until the job is done, I suppose.”

Violet handed her another cookie. “Here, have another. Daniel can pack it away, but there’s no way he can eat all of these. Have you ever been here before? Oh look at me, peppering you with a million questions right after you take a bite!”

Once again, Peggy swallowed the bite of cookie she had just taken. “Oh it’s no worry. This is my first time in L.A., but so far it’s not bad. The sunshine is a nice change of pace.”

“Oh, there’s so much you must see! It’s a wonderful city!” Violet exclaimed. “Why there’s the ocean and Griffith Observatory and the Santa Monica Pier! If you want, I can show you around,” Violet offered as Peggy finished her second cookie.

“That’s very kind of you, but I’m not sure how free my schedule will be on this visit,” Peggy replied. While she wouldn’t mind seeing some of the spots Los Angeles had to offer, traipsing around the city with Daniel’s girlfriend wasn’t exactly how she would like to see them. Violet was nice, but she didn’t see herself becoming best friends with her anytime soon.

“Well, if your schedule opens up, you just give me a call and I’ll show you the sights! Here, have another cookie,” Violet replied as she gave Peggy a third cookie.

“Alright, but that’s it! I don’t want to eat all of Chief Sousa’s cookies or else he’ll stick me with desk duty,” Peggy responded as she took a bite of her cookie.

“Who? Daniel? I can’t even imagine him trying to be mean, especially not to someone as nice as you,” Violet said with a laugh. “In fact, there was one time when I was helping Daniel with his physical therapy and he was completely sick of the exercise I had him doing and he looked at me and said, ‘I swear, if you make me do this one more time, I will sock you in the jaw!’ And then he realized what he said to me and his face turned as red as a tomato! He was so embarrassed! After that, I could make him do any exercise I wanted him to do!” Violet said laughing. 

Peggy chuckled politely along with her. It was pretty amusing to think of Daniel even considering the idea of hitting a woman, especially since he would never actually do it without being under the influence of Midnight Oil. But physical therapy could not be an easy task for him.

“There he is!” Violet exclaimed as the door opened and Daniel and Rose entered, clearly in the middle of a conversation. “I gotta start my shift. I dropped off cookies. Peggy’s already had three,” Violet informed them.

“Best meal I’ve had since arriving in Los Angeles,” Peggy declared with a genuine smile. Only then did she notice the stunned look on Daniel’s face and the fact that Rose’s mouth was actually hanging open.

“So, y-you two have met?” Daniel stammered.

“Would you believe my grandfather’s from her hometown? She’s practically family!” Violet exclaimed, clearly oblivious to the shocked expression on Daniel’s face.

“Well, small world isn’t it, Chief Sousa?” Rose said with just a hint of a smirk on her face as she headed to her desk. Peggy detected a bit of sarcasm in her voice as well. I wonder what that’s about, she thought. Did Daniel not want her to meet Violet?

“Yeah, tiny,” Daniel replied as his voice cracked.

“But I do want to show you around, Peggy. We’ll hit all the tourist traps.” Violet continued, still not picking up on the uncomfortable vibe that had settled in the room. “Actually what are you doing tonight? Do you wanna join us for dinner?”

Completely caught off guard, Peggy faltered, “Oh, no I don’t think that-“

“It’s right on the beach,” Violet interrupted. “You can’t come to L.A. and not see the ocean!”

Daniel quickly interjected, “Well, uh, the reservation’s for two so-“

“We’ll pull up a chair. You’re coming,” Violet said convincingly as she smiled at Peggy. “And now I’m late.” Violet gave Daniel a kiss on cheek and walked out the door. 

She certainly was a persuasive one, Peggy thought to herself. Still, it was very apparent that Daniel didn’t want Peggy crashing his date that evening, even if Violet didn’t seem to mind.

Peggy cleared her throat. “Um, Daniel, I don’t mean to intrude,” she trailed off.  
“No, no, it’ll be fun,” Daniel reassured her. “Besides, you heard Violet. If you don’t show she’ll throttle me,” he said jokingly.

Peggy considered this for a moment. Maybe she had misread the discomfort in Daniel’s face that she thought she saw earlier. And Violet really was a sweet, well-meaning person. She really would like to see the ocean. But she wasn’t convinced that she would be a welcome guest this evening, at least not in Daniel’s eyes.

“Alright,” Peggy replied with what she hoped was a sincere smile. The faster I can move away from this subject, the better, she thought to herself.

She cleared her throat again. “We’ve sent our men to pick up the body of Jane Scott from the morgue. It should be here by midday.” Daniel nodded in reply. Peggy continued on. “We need our scientists to identify the mysterious substance that killed her if we’re going to get anywhere on the case,” Peggy said as she walked out of the lobby.

“Sounds great,” Daniel half-mumbled in reply.

When she was around the corner, she heard Rose ask him, “Cookie?” in the same tone of voice she used earlier. Peggy paused for a moment. Rose clearly knew more than she let on. Perhaps she would get the chance for a chat with her later. As she once again tugged on the R-S cabinet, Peggy smiled to herself. Rose always knew.


End file.
